mckingdomfandomcom-20200214-history
History of Kingdom: Leyton
Events Leading Up to Launch The Single Player World In the beginning, Dan made a single player world called Kingdom. He claimed a village, Garstock, as his own, and after making a nice house he went to the south to build a castle of his own. He first built a grain hut, and a farm, and then a great castle. Having started on the walls and claimed a southern village called AppleCross, he decided to open a server with the world and invite some friends. The First Server Dan first invited his fiancee and his best friend Epicsauceboy onto the server. He gave him Garstock. As he continued to build and his fiancee gathered, he decided to invite a few friends from RomeCraft. Of them was Atexur, and Atexur began treating the server as if Dan was making a new iteration of RomeCraft, a new community. Dan decided, why not, and made a website. Kingdom: Leyton -> Pre-Launch The first thing Dan did was invite some old RomeCraft members from his steam friends list. Among them was SolvedRumble, Rykurock, Dill, and more. The first administrators were Rykurock and Dill. The first moderators were Atexur, SolvedRumble, Prometheus, Spartan, Riley, and Rimmerious. The number of staff was 7. Originally, Solved was going to be the Mayor of Garstock (the first planned player city), and Ryku was going to be the Mayor of Applecross (the second planned city). Ryku convinced Dan that Applecross was too close to his barony, and the two of them made a new player-starting area farther south. They planned to do the same to the northern Garstock, but then decided that only one starting player city would be better, so Garstock was scrapped and Solved found himself in the Lord-Commander position. The date that Dan made the website was March 10th, 2019. The day it eventually launched was May 3rd, 2019. In the seven weeks of development, most of it happened about three weeks until the date. For about four weeks, nothing much happened (besides continual edits to the website and some conversation), until Dill decided to write seven eras of history and convinced the Staff to make a new world map. He chose our area to be the Barony of Willesborough, but Dan argued that it should be a Kingdom, and decided it would be named Leyton after his character's IRP grandfather. Dill continued in his excellence to create a successful world map, select locations and build the original Quarry, Willesborough Castle, Remynshire Manor and the paths connecting them. He also built the crane by the quarry and the original port and ship by Willesborough. When Dill did all that he did, the rest of Staff got serious. Dan began working on the website daily and made a wikipedia, Riley made a inn and put it onto the world map, Atexur built a bishopric, people developed their characters, and more. Staff searched for the necessary plugins to begin the server, people started to decide their starting positions and it all began to take shape. It was Dan's hope that he could reunite the RomeCraft community in a medieval setting and that he could encourage new players to join in a mixing pot of a community. In doing this, a new community, Kingdom, would be created, with new goals, missions and messages. In the hopes of accomplishing this task, he sent out messages to all 100 of his enjin friends, and mentioned the server in the RomeCraft Discord. He also created a PMC page, a Server Pact page, a Community Discord and a Subreddit. Launch Ten minutes before launch, Dan tried to install the Citizens plugin. This broke the chat plugin, RPEngine, and resulted in ten minutes of Dan experiencing total panic until he was able to bring things back to normal, just a few minutes after the planned starting time. Since they had planned for the King to come in later, Dan watched from his Throne Room about a thousand blocks away from spawn as about 15 people logged in. Once the players had been assembled in front of Remynshire Manor, they were led into the Court Room and told to clear the land of the many trees and overgrowth that had retaken the land. As the lot were serfs, they were more than willing to do this to earn enough gold to buy their freedom. After the majority of the trees has been cleared, and tavern rooms had been assigned to the serfs (the local innkeeper Riley agreed to house the serfs for the time being), the King arrived in town and gave a speech to his subjects before getting down to business with the Count. Happenings of the Server The Feudal Layout At the beginning of the server, the Kingdom was divided into two counties, one named Remyn and the other named Willes. Fiefs like Towns, Castles, Villages & Farmsteads would be vassalized to one of the two holding the counties, Ryku or Dan. The Development of Willesborough After Kathryx (Katalyse) was appoined to be Maester, and then Grand Steward of Willesborough, she quickly got to work expanding the fief, with direction from the King (Dan). Kathryx was responsible for constructing the retainer homes, the retainer wall, the gates, the arena, the new port and the beginnings of the common homes. She also began making a Knight's Hall. Being well-compensated for her work, she was efficient and earned the trust and respect of the highest nobles in the land, and became one of the most influential of the server (third most powerful position on server, after Right Hand and King). Despite the development of Willesborough, there was a lack of citizens and this problem would persist until the Fall of Willes. The Village to the West Soon into the server, it became apparent that another village had been started by rogue players. For a long time, the royal government did nothing about it, and as a result the local governments had taken it upon themselves to form militias and plan for the defense of the kingdom. After some tense waiting, a delegate (Riley) from the village came before the King, and worked out a deal.The village would be accepted as Paddyshire, a vassal of the Kingdom under the County of Willes. The Farmstead to the North After being appointed Maester of Remynshire, the duties day to day quickly grew boring to Vilhelm (Prometheus), and he sought a change. After speaking with the King, it was agreed he would go north to begin a farmstead under the reign of Count Charles (Rykurock) named Calder Hold. Quickly, (Quir) became the Warden of Calder Hold, setting the precedent for the title when the governments ultimately got restructured by the King in later months (weeks). The Farmstead to the South After his appointment to Imperial Advisor by the Emperor, Magistrate Adelchi (Dill) found himself having no interest in babysitting the King. He asked to be given a fief due to him as a lord. The King agreed, and gave him land to the south, which Adelchi named Chateau Adel. He built a grand tower, and began plans to grow grapes and eventually to sell wine. Being left alone to his affairs, the King decided to institute a Right Hand as a replacement to the Imperial Advisor position, and gave this to Robert (Solved) The Development of Remynshire Remynshire soon began to take shape, they were busy putting up a small wall to designate the financial district, building a Constabulary, selling dozens of plots, erecting the beginnings of great walls, etc. Activity on the server was pretty great at this time. Populace Flocks to Lyon The Town of Lyon had been expanding and improving their small city next to the Castle steadily. Now, they were ready for citizens to move in. On the Whitelist Application, it was made possible to select your starting fief, and many began to join the server interested in the new city, Lyon. The Commissioning of the Palace of Leyon Following the recent attacks on Remynshire, King Marquess decided he needed a home closer to the main city of his Kingdom, and commissioned the construction of a great palace. His Grand Steward, Kathryx (Katalyse) took up this operation and began working daily on the project. It was to be the grandest and fairest building in all the land, and was to replace his current barony as the location of the Royal Government. The Beginning of the Election After the death of Lord-Mayor Charles Remyngton, the important figures of the land gathered together to try to answer the question of who the Town would belong to. The King decided to grant the appointment to the people of Remynshire, and deigned to hold an election in which the 28 landowners of Remynshire would be eligible to vote, and eligible to run if two other landowners (who weren't running) supported them. The Election would last a month (1 week IRL), and voting would take place at the end of that month. It quickly became clear that the two candidates would be Lord-Mayor-Regent Booker Ironskin (Lortime), former Constable of Remynshire, and Tax Commissioner Riley Blythe (Gifilta), former Minister of Coin of Remynshire. The Fall of Willes and Restructuring of the Kingdom On one fateful evening, the King decided to hold Court in his castle in the Barony of Willesborough. After some mundane handling of the people's problems, the group of ten or fifteen players or so heard odd laughter echo in the halls of the castle. Already on high alert from recent events with the Dark Lord Keos, the Lord-Commander wasted no time in sending men to the Ramparts and shutting the drawbridge. When it became clear the castle was under attack, King Marquess Henryson sent his Grand Steward, Kathryx, down to the cellar with the non-fighting citizens to dig a tunnel out. He is quoted to have said, "I won't have my citizens dying an unnecessary death." As the King was pacing the floor of his Throne Room, he heard a deafening explosion at the drawbridge. Walking over to inspect things, he found a gaping hole where his entrance to the castle had once been. Standing there gaping a moment, he watched as the undead hordes quickly made their way toward the entrance, eyeing the King hungrily. He ran back into the Throne room, desperately shutting the doors and yelling for the Knights and fighting men to get downstairs. He began to make his way down to the cellar. The Knights and fighting men quickly joined the King, and the ensemble rushed through the newly-constructed tunnel and came out at the arena. The King is reported to have been seen looking back as his once great Castle Willesborough fell to pieces. His Kingsguard ushered him away as corruption spread throughout the land, emanating from portals the populace had never found. On this day, Keos was the victor. Willesborough, Paddyshire and Chateau Adel were under his control. After getting everyone within the retainer walls of Remynshire Manor, the King gave a short speech. Somberly, he led his procession of Knights and nobles into the Manor, and promptly cursed loudly at the fall of his County. He paced throughout the room, proclaiming the new structure of the world. They would have one County, with all of the fiefs directly under the Royal Government. Lyon still stood in the East, Calder Hold in the North, and Remynshire where they stood. Once his Palace was completed, King Marquess had plans to retreat from the populace, and to allow his Grand Steward and Right Hand to become the face of the Royal Government. On an OOC level, these events were solutions to some server problems. The three fiefs that were destroyed/taken were inactive fiefs owned by staff. This caused the playerbase to be more compressed in Remynshire, Lyon and Calder Hold and it gave an excuse for governmental restructuring to ultimately have less positions in government so that more players would flock to professions and squirehood. The Election Results Of the 28 expected votes, only 16 were accounted for. Of those 16, the number of invalid ones was 4. Of the remaining 12, the count came out to be 7-5 in favor of Booker Ironskin, the Lord-Mayor-Regent at the time. With a short visit from the King, Booker Ironskin was to be referred to as the Lord-Mayor of Remynshire until the day he died or the title was revoked from him. Conflict With Imperial Camp Carrying Grave Tidings Soon after the events of Keos had seemingly reached a climax in Leyton; attacks all but seemed to cease upon the Kingdom. Things turned towards a relative state of peace, and watchmen were stationed all throughout the Kingdom's most treasured holdings and those who could afford them. While things appeared quiet, greater conflict was afoot across the great Imperial Empire. A resident of Leyton began telling anyone who would listen about how him and his crazed friend had stumbled upon an imperial encampment towards the south-west, and his friend insisted on staying and spying on the imperials. This led to a group of Falkeans to go south to investigate the man's claims where they came to the mentioned Imperial camp and stumbled upon the friend of the man in town. He was full of conspiracy theories about what the Imperials were up to: They were kidnapping villagers and locking them up in cages. They didn't want the news of Keos to spread abroad throughout the whole of the Empire. The man spoke of events happening across the Western Continent, of Keos trampleing through Aldria and Lessokonia, visiting ancient crypts and tombs, raising Dark Generals, demons, and fiends alike. The Empire had committed hundreds of thousands of soldiers to the cause of stopping Keos, but all seemed lost. Thus the Imperial Camp was established in Leyton to find a cause behind the awakening of Keos, and clues on how to stop this increasing threat. One of the Falkeans then approached the camp, and upon a racist remark from the Imperial Soldier, began to antagonize the Imperials, and even when let into the camp pushed the matter further. While the Imperials eventually relented in letting them into the camp to show them the corrupted locked in cages and revealed to them that Keos' had minions who almost appeared like any mere mortal, the Falkean still sought to disrespect the Imperials, and particularly the Imperial Field Captain. As a result conflict ensued where he lashed out with his sword, cutting through the arm of the Falkean woman. After a heated exchance and a small interlude of calming tensions, the Imperials were once again antagonized into action from the Falkean women to out right attack the intruders into the Camp. As a result the Camp remained hostile to anyone venturing near until action from the Kingdom's representatives could be taken.K The Announcement of Kingdom: La'Arn On July 16th, 2019, Staff announced that a new server would be arriving, based in the last era in a city state rather than a kingdom. This would mean living in a republic and the abolishing of the serf position. The Imperials Call for the Assistance of Leyton's Finest Men in an Attempt to Retrieve the Scepter of Orion The Imperials Knight Captain passed by Remynshire, calling for support on his attempt to go through the heavily trapped dungeon. The dungeon is located within a massive mountain, and the treasure, the Scepter of Orion, lies at the top, behind a final yet deadly trap. The adventure started after the Imperial Captain and about 6 people headed toward the Imperial camp, which is located between Remynshire and the dungeon. The men were given fine armor and weapons made by the Empire (image shown below) , and they ventured out. After a long walk, the men stumbled upon the dungeon, but they were tired and decided to setup a camp near the dungeon to rest. After a while, they decided to go back. The Grandmaster Salman Ironheart, lead both his Squires Aurum and Henry into the dungeon. Minister Hornatus Ironheart, Sir Barouhcruz, and the Captain also followed. They started at the bottom of the dungeon, where Aurum was shot from behind by an arrow as he stepped on a wire that triggered a fired arrow toward him. This prompted the rest to be much more careful. The beginning of the Dungeon was peaceful, mostly some clues here and there to present whoever dared to enter a wide variety of tricks and puzzles to crack the code and get to the main areas. What followed, was terrifying. The adventurers were attacked by a horde of armed creatures, likely to be followers of Keos. Luckily, none of the brave adventurers fell to those evil creatures, and all were wiped out. Some of them were trapped inside by Father Aurum, a smart trick to save time and lives. As the puzzle and the search continued, the men found themselves entering harder rooms each time, with traps potentially around every corner. The men finally reached a round room, and all that was left was one lock to get past, and they shall reach the top. Right? Wrong. The men were ambushed from every corner by fierce creatures with devastatingly tough armor. With their swords as big as an adult human being, the creatures seemed to be too strong to be shut down, but with determination, and after a long fight of horror and blood, the adventurers were able to defeat each and every one of them. Luckily to them there were no casualties. The men found the key and opened the final gate. This led them to the top floor. The men reached the top, and finally found the Scepter of Orion! But before they entered, the Squire of Grandmaster Salman (Henry) accidentally stepped on a plate which activated the trap! Hundreds upon hundreds of tiny roach-like creatures swarmed the area, climbing people's legs and biting them everywhere, causing serious wounds. The trap was finally deactivated, and the Squire took the scepter and jumped out. The scepter was eventually handed back to Salman, and the adventurers returned to the camp to heal their wounds and rest. They may have gotten lucky, but the fight against Keos and his evil empire continues. Will acquiring the third and final scepter be enough? What is the next step for the Empire and Leyton? Does Keos have a plan to retaliate? More shall be found out as the Kingdom gets closer and closer to a clash with Keos. Other Events * The Barony to the East * The Tournament of Willesborough * The Death of the Count * The Rise of the Dark Lord Keos * The Expansion & Reassignment of the Fief of Lyon * The First Release Version of the Profession System * The Marauder Attack on Calder Hold * The Expansion & Reassignment of the Fief of Calder Hold * The Second Release Version of the Profession System * King Marquess Gives Into Imperial Wishes * The First Witch Trial of Leyton __FORCETOC__